Mi mundo es tu mundo, inadaptada
by Chocolatecigarretes
Summary: Luego de una fiesta totalmente humana, Rukia se siente como una extraña inadaptada... también la culpa abre sus viejas heridas... Ichigo lo sabe, y tratará de hacerle ver que sí pertenece.


**Mi mundo es tu mundo, inadaptada…**

"_Todo esto es tan molesto y estúpido…"_ se repetía una y otra vez…

Aquella era su primera fiesta humana, y todo aquel que la hubiera visto se habría dado cuanta que sin duda no la estaba disfrutando. La denominada "música" retumbaba en cada parte de su ser y hacía vibrar hasta a su vestido. Las luces la cegaban, mareaban y causaban dolor de cabeza… había de muchos tipos, pero la que más odiaba era una blanca intensa que tintineaba y tintineaba, directo a sus ojos…, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar… aquella era toda una vorágine de distintos tipos de malestares.

Todos bebían y la mayoría ya no se encontraban en sus cinco sentidos… un chico de cabello castaño incluso se había despojado de sus pantalones, por suerte aún traía su ropa interior. (N/A: adivinen quien es… XD)

Y por si fuera poco, todo aquello le recordaba lo anormal que era… lo poco que pertenecía a aquel mundo… lleno, literalmente, de gente viva.

Todos bailaban, cantaban, reían y hacían cualquier burrada con tal de divertirse cada vez más. Incluso sus compañeros parecían haber olvidado la verdadera razón de su ida a esa _fiesta estúpida y molesta_…, pero ya era tarde para ellos; todos habían caído a los pies del sake… era realmente vergonzoso verlos en ese estado.

Ese extraño cóctel de luces, aromas a cigarrillo, alcohol, música y gente le causaban una mezcla un tanto incomoda de sentimientos… El esfuerzo que hacía para no botarse de risa era tremendo; sus amigos y compañeros estaban en una situación realmente embarazosa y cuando se ponía a pensar en la cruda terrible que tendrían mañana… Bueno, era un grandísimo esfuerzo. Por otro lado sentía miedo… nadie rodeado de gente en tales estados esta seguro, incluso si esta semi escondido en un rincón, como ella lo estaba. La incomodidad física era horrenda, y se sentía como un fenómeno siendo la única que estaba sentada. Al final de este remolino de sensaciones se topo finalmente con el asco… los humanos en ese estado tan poco civilizado definitivamente le causaban asco.

"_Que patéticos" _se decía, cuando un grito estremecedor e irritante la despertó de su vaporoso delirio lleno de odio y repulsión.

-¡Rukia-saaaaaan! –gritaba la chica más bella y más ebria del lugar, rodeada de chicos bailando a su alrededor, como si ella fuera una clase de diosa- ¿Qué no piensas pararte y hacer algo?

La pobre aludida se puso roja de vergüenza y furia. "_¿Cómo se le ocurre gritarme así, es su estado, y en pleno centro del lugar?_ la chica no podía evitar pensamientos asesinos hacía la "diosa".

Resignada y completamente asqueada, Rukia Kuchiki se permitió por al menos salir del lugar y darse un tiempo; respirar algo que no fuera humo de tabaco y finalmente regresar esperando que la ebriedad hubiera causado una leve amnesia a los presentes.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando recordó que aún no podía irse… aún tenía una misión que cumplir.

Desde la S.S. los habían enviado para investigar la supuesta transfiguración de un hollow en arrancar sin el uso del Houkyoku… se trataba de un caso extraño que requería la total atención del gotei trece. Si los hollows lograran convertirse en arrancar así de fácil, solo por voluntad, la Sociedad de Almas tendría un grave problema.

La supuesta fiesta, que más que eso parecía un ritual de incivilizados, se llevaba acabo en un parque abandonado, a las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura, donde, supuestamente, se encontraba el dichoso hollow. Las tecnologías del capitán de la doce les habían permitido entrar en la memoria de la festejada y lograr que fuesen sus invitados de honor, y además de todo, lograsen entrar en la mente del resto y estar en sus recuerdos como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

Claro, era menos complejo y bajo llegar al lugar en su forma de shinigami y hacer lo que se les había encargado… pero, considerando que en esa ciudad cualquiera tiene un reiatsu considerable, seguro terminarían siendo descubiertos.

Miró una vez más a sus compañeros… repasó en su mente los motivos por los cuales habían sido ellos los elegidos y los comparó con lo que veía.

Iban Matsumoto Rangiku y su capitán, que no estaba, ya que no daba pinta de mayor de edad. Para cualquier misión se necesitaba la supervisión de un capitán, y para este caso aún más, ya que no se sabía a que se enfrentaban. Se eligió al capitán de la diez por su control sobre el agua y a su teniente por sus habilidades en el aire. Según investigaciones superficiales del Hollow, esas eran sus debilidades. Pero ahora la mujer de habilidades aéreas estaba bien pegada al suelo, hundida entre botellas de sake.

También iban Hanataro, Ikaku y Yumichika. Uno por sus habilidades curativas y otros por sus talentos en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora el supuesto "médico" estaba siendo acosado por un montón de chicas borrachas y locas, mientras que los talentosos guerreros bebían y bailaban alrededor del fuego, como si fuesen literalmente soldados de alguna tribu semi extinta.

La ironía resultaba muy graciosa.

Ella había tenido que ir como guía de turistas… conocía ese mundo a la perfección, pero parecía que ellos sabían mucho más y que estaban mejor por su cuenta… Tal vez no era tan requerida y podría volver a su casa, más bien la casa de su amigo, o al menos salir de allí.

Tomó la decisión en un santiamén, aferrándose a cualquier excusa para escabullirse. Con paso ágil y decidido, se resbaló hasta llegar a la puerta de salida y justo cuando la iba a cruzar, una voz masculina y sobria la detuvo.

-¡Eh, enana! ¿Te escabulles?

La joven detuvo en seco su fuga. Sabía que en cuanto esa voz la llamara, haciendo notorio que la había descubierto, sería su fin; el fin de su huida y el fin de su salvación.

-¿¡Como me llamaste, idiota!? –respondió de inmediato, tratando de hacer menos evidente su frustración.

-¡No me llames idiota, estúpida chibigami! –le dijo él, siguiendo el juego.

-Tsk, mejor cállate –ella, por el contrario, no tenía intenciones de discutir. Quería, _necesitaba_ irse.- Y no me escabullo, ellos están mejor sin mi, y yo estoy harta de esto.

-Te acompañaré –le soltó, divertido por su expresión de asco-, esta lejos de la casa y las calles de aquí están llenas de pervertidos.

Entrecerró los ojos… ¿Insinuaba que ella no se podría cuidar sola? Que insultante, pero pronto se le ocurrió una manera de contrarrestar su comentario.

-¿Y tu como sabes? –aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados- Ya se donde pasas las tardes cuando deberías estar matando hollows. En esa cabeza naranja seguro solo hay perversión.

-Calla, estúpida… ¬¬ ¿vas a querer que te acompañe o no?

Si ella había dicho algo así y él no se había enfadado, entonces su oferta iba muy enserio.

-¿Qué eres tan antisocial que te aferras a lo que sea para poder irte?

-Mira quién habla… Si no quieres que te acompañe esta bien, pero ándate con cuidado. Es enserio.

-¿Y tu que? También hay pervertidas. –Sintió culpa por desechar su oferta así, mejor era arreglarlo- No podrías golpear a una chica, así que yo te acompañaré ¿Qué tal que un grupo de fangirls te encuentre solo? Aunque no se que estúpida te querría acosar…

Él solo se rió.

-Bien, si eso quieres.

Se dispusieron a caminar el regreso a casa. Si no tenían nada que hablar, simplemente no se hablaban y eso nunca fue un problema… Entonces ¿Por qué el silencio extrañamente les taladraba la cabeza, como si fuera la música de la fiesta de la que se habían escapado? Se volvió tan insoportable como el ruido así que decidió romperlo.

-Así que no te gustan las fiestas ¿Eh? –comenzó ella.

-No es que no me gusten, si no tengo algo que hacer allí, ¿para que quedarme? –esa fue la respuesta. Él seguía con el ceño bien fruncido, escrutando la oscuridad.

Silencio. No era normal que hubiera tanta ausencia de sonido entre ellos.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

El único ruido que la oscuridad tenía era el de sus pasos en la graba de las calles. Con el tiempo ese _tap_ se volvió desquiciante.

-¿Y tu que? –Preguntó él de repente, seguramente harto del sonido de las piedras al chocar contra sus pies.- ¿Qué eres tan amargada como para quererte ir? Según se, es tu trabajo ayudarlos.

-Cállate, que tú también tendrías que estar allí. Esta ciudad en responsabilidad tuya.

Un sentimiento repentino la invadió; culpa, tristeza… Aquella era una responsabilidad que ella le había obligado a tener. Por eso tantos golpes y violentas peleas… Ella sentía que, de no ser por su necesidad de sobrevivir, su egoísmo, él aún tendría una vida relativamente normal, como debería ser.

Se dejó ir demasiado en sus meditaciones y tropezó al tener que subir la colina. Tenían que atravesar por el cementerio para llegar a su destino, y la mayor parte del camino era subida. Apenas logró detenerse para no caer.

-Oye, tonta, fíjate por donde vas –le reprocho sosteniendo sus hombros.-. Casi me caes encima.

-Perdón… -aún estaba distraída.

Él entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza… ¿Se había disculpado, aún cuando él la llamó tonta? No, ella tenía algo más… Pero, ¿y a él que le importaba? Desde que la había logrado salvar de una sentencia injusta se preocupaba de más por esa enana.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto al fin.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Más silencio, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Había dado en el blanco.

Caminaron un poco más. Con el silencio el camino se había logrado hacer más largo de lo que en verdad era. El suplicio solo duraría más, al menos para él.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Ta…_

-Muy bien, yo se que algo te pasa… -estalló al fin- estas muy rara y resultas molesta, así que o me dices o te vas sola desde aquí.

Ella maldijo mentalmente, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intuitivo?

-No me pasa na…

-¡No mientas! –La pequeña chica lo miró ligeramente asustada por el grito- Es que… ¡es tu culpa! –La señaló con el dedo- ¡Tu y tu maldita aura de depresión me deprimen también!

Suspiró y después sonrió con melancolía… no quería desrícelo directamente, pero él no se daría por vencido. Ese era su carácter.

-¿Por qué…, por que fuiste por mí? Tenías la oportunidad de vivir normalmente… te habían salvado y no era tu obligación ir… no tenías que hacerlo…

-Pf, ya habíamos hablado de eso, yo te de…

-¡No, tu no me debes nada! Tú fuiste por mí, te pusiste en peligro. ¿Qué sentido tendría que fueras capaz o no de protegerlos si morías intentando salvarme?

-Cállate y déjame hablar –le gritó-. Es algo que nunca has entendido, tonta, yo si te debo y mucho. Por que gracias a ti, ahora puedo estar relativamente tranquilo con todo lo que pasa, por que se que puedo proteger a quienes me importan. Tú me diste tus poderes para eso ¿recuerdas? Y sin que te bastara, regresaste a la Sociedad de Almas, aún sabiendo lo que te esperaba… así que sigo debiéndote.

-Dices tonterías… -ya no sentía tristeza, pero era un sentimiento igual de fuerte, más calido… lo supo identificar con rapidez; era ira-. ¡Te pusiste en peligro! Si de verdad quisieras protegerlos, no habrías vuelto por mi, te habrías quedado y hubieras buscado ayuda de quienes te curaron para hacerte más fuerte. No habrías malgastado tu tiempo entrenando para salvarme. ¡Además yo nunca te lo pedí! ¡Si no hubieras vuelto, ahora tendrías una vida normal! ¡Ya ni siquiera verías fantasmas!

-Tsk, que idiotez… tal vez no solo quería pagar mi deuda –dijo golpeándola en la cabeza y despeinándola- Molestarte es más divertido que cualquier otra cosa, además… -hizo una pausa, disfrutando de la ira que crecía en la muchacha. No habría más _taps_ que llenaran el silencio entre ambos, por que era mucho más normal que ella estuviera furiosa y le gritara…. No se había dado cuenta, pero si ella se fuera o cambiara, extrañaría sus regaños. "_…Además yo te necesito para pelear con libertad."_ Pensó, pero sonaba demasiado cursi como para decirlo. Aunque era completamente verdad. Sus exigencias lo motivaban a mejorar. Sentía la necesidad de decírselo

-Hmp, tal vez quería traerte de regreso por que es aquí a donde perteneces ¿No lo sientes así?

Él tenía la mirada perdida, pero ella lo observaba fijamente…

-No realmente, todos están demasiado vivos… -respondió con sinceridad.

Una carcajada fuerte y casi fingida salió de la garganta de él. Le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Además, yo estoy bien así. Yo si creo pertenecer al mundo contrario al que vivo… ya sabes, al mundo de los shinigamis. Así como tu sí perteneces al mundo de los vivos.

No notaron como, pero de un momento a otro, ya estaban frente a la casa de él. Estaba oscuro y la única luz era la del umbral de la puerta, que daba de lleno a la cara de la chica. Ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos ¿Qué creía que pertenecía el mundo de los muertos, la S.S.?

No, él no era un chico normal. Estando vivo, sentía que pertenecía al otro mundo…

Si ya de por sí no era normal… ¿alguna vez hubiera podido vivir una vida como cualquier otra, independientemente de si la llegaba a conocer o no?

Rió en voz baja. No, nunca viviría normalmente, aún sin ella. Y eso le quitaba un peso enorme de encima.

"_Tal vez…"_

Y por un instante, sintió que sí pertenecía a _su_ mundo,… o al menos, deseó hacerlo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ese fue mi primer ichiruki…

Bueno, es que tenía que variar un poco… y es una pareja muy linda ¿no?

¡¡REVIEWS!!¿Shi? ^.^'

¡Ah! Me voy a mudar, así que tal vez no actualice en un tiempo…

Waaaaaaaaaaa, odio las mudanzas… -_-"…


End file.
